The Adventures of Bratni and KT: Gundam Wing
by cyanide razors
Summary: Two sixteen year old girls from Alabama are transported into the Gundam Wing world by accident.. or was it? Anyway, read and review! Pleease? * Puppy eyes. *


The adventures of Bratni and KT in Gundam World  
  
written by: Bratni  
  
Co written by: KT  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing but ourselves. Well, not necessarily. We wish we owned the GW guys, but sadly, we DON'T. - Glares at various lawyers. - If we did, we would not be writing this fic, we'd have our hands full. - Wink. - And if you sue us you'll get a tacky piggy bank( which KT broke )  
  
KT: ONLY ONCE!  
  
Me: Ahem.. - Continues. - and an IO myself five dollars! Now is it really worth it?  
  
Authoresses(esesesss) Note: If you flame us we will probably not care or really listen to you and most likely flame you back. Or have Bar-B-Q chicken.. CHICKEN!? - Both freak out and duck behind the couch. - Chickens are scary.. anyway, remember that the kitten has claws and she'll use them, so don't provoke. And if you say good things we won't jump in our respective gundams and blow up the world! Hold on.. where'd you hear that!? KYLE!  
  
Kyle: - appears in his annoying way. - What? - Playing Pokemon. -  
  
Did you.. nevermind. Just forget what we said. - Nervous laugh. - On with the show!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
" And why exactly do you think you visited the.. eh.. anime world? " Asked the psychiatrist, tilting her head in query. These two were a couple of nuts in her opinion, but a psychiatrist must be indifferent. What is anime, anyway?  
  
" Because we did! " Whined Katy in her most annoying voice, which was on purpose to see how far they could push the psychiatrist. I miss Heeeeerooooo...  
  
" We don't even need a shrink anyway. We're perfectly sane in our own way, its the rest of ya'll that are messed up! " Bratni ranted, gesturing angrily and she paced across the room to stare out the window. Whoa, thats a long way down.. Mental note to self: Jump off later.  
  
" But isn't anime fake? I mean, just a made up story aired on TV? " This got a horrified gasp from both the psychos. Bunch of devil worshippers..  
  
Both girls stared at the brunette in both anger and fear. Anime.. fake? How dare this shrink suppose such an impossibility!? Bratni was nearly at the woman's throat with Katy barely managing to hold her back. Mary Sue( - Snicker. - ) reeled back abit in shock, blinking. " Uhmm.. Okay, please tell me how you managed to get into this world? " Dear God, these girls are psychotic! I need to stall for time so the security can here!  
  
Meanwhile, down stairs all the security officers were eating Krispy Creme donuts, the glazed kind, that Bratni and Katy had so generously donated. ( - CoughCoughBlackmailCoughCough. - ) " Hey, Bob, look.. floor fifty-seven is flashing. Isn't that the donators floor? Should we go? "  
  
" Naah, lets atleast finish the donuts off. " Norman answered through a full mouth and powdery lips. They didn't know it was sleeping powder. ( Dundundun.. * dramatic reverb.. * )  
  
Back to the reality.. ( Fine, I lied. Reality, shrink's office, same difference! )  
  
" Well, it all started on Saturday.. "  
  
( Now to the REAL story. )  
  
  
  
" BRATNI! Where's my brush!? " Katy's voice shouted through the nearly empty house.  
  
" In your pocket! " Bratni's answer bellowed back, struggling to be heard over the TV, which was on Gundam Wing( Hey we had to get there somehow! ) and the volume was turned on maximum, considering Bratni was practically deaf. The sounds of explosions and such was not nearly enough to drown out her loud mouth, though.  
  
" Really? " And Katy preceded to dig around in her pocket, brow furrowed in frustration. Coming up empty she yelled back angrily. " IS NOT! "  
  
" Did you look in the bathroom!? "  
  
" YES! "  
  
" Did you look in the livingroom!? "  
  
" YES! "  
  
" Did you look right next to you!? "  
  
" YE-... " Silence follows the partially finished word, then a joyous yelp and crash. " I FOUND IT! ... OW! "  
  
" KATY! What did you break this time!? "  
  
" Nothing! " She replied in a singsong voice. Veeery suspicious, Bratni mused.  
  
" Kaaaty! " Bratni growled warningly from her room.  
  
" ... Your desk! " Katy meekly said, hoping it was quiet enough to be drown out by the tape. Wrong.. it seems Bratni only listens when she absolutely has to.  
  
" WHAT!? "  
  
" Noothing.. " Later that night, Bratni was STILL chasing Katy throughout the now empty house. ( Our brother had left earlier and our parents are dead, to put it bluntly. Somehow the government never noticed, or perhaps its because our town sucks and our brother is a professional hacker, even though he's 13. )  
  
By now they were both were tired and were beginning to slow down, both panting until they collapsed by the TV, Bratni glaring daggers at Katy, while Katy was giving Bratni her best " kicked puppy " expression. Regaining her breath she began to clamber upwards, leaving Katy sprawled haphazardly on the floor. After a brief staring match they both gave eachother cheeky grins and Bratni lended Katy a hand.. but the next thing was about to change both of their lives forever. Both turning to the still playing TV they noticed a large red button atop it, a warning label underneath stating, " Warning! Do Not Touch! Hazardous To Health! " Bratni stared and Katy tilted her head. Then, both turned to each other and shouted simultaneously, " You touch it! "  
  
This elected another brief glaring contest before Bratni smirked and reached out, her finger pressing the button without a thought as to what would happen. Katy shout of warning was drown of by the colors on the TV blurring and melting against eachother in a spiral, a pure white light being emitted from the screen.( Oooh, pretty. ) Both girls stood transfixed, eyes wide in wonder and fear and the light widen, static crackling about both of them as the atmosphere grew hot and heavy, hard to breath in with a sense of foreboding. Katy long curly brown ponytail and Bratni's short brown hair began to levitate upwards as the light enveloped both of their bodies and they were pitched forward, through the screen.  
  
The illuminating lights began to fade and soon the room was back to normal, the screen blank, completely black. Abruptly the tape practically flew from the VCR, and the cover of the box the tape went in had changed drastically. All of the Gundam Wing guys were still there, the scenery was the same.. except there were two new girls with the guys. Heh, guess whooo?  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...?  
  
  
  
Okay, this is one chapter. Sorry its so short, but we need to know if we should continue and nip this thing in the bud before it gets outta hand like some weed. A simple yes or no would be appreciated. Or perhaps a compliment? - Puppy eyes. - Anyway, gotta go! Hamtaro is on! 


End file.
